


Sanctuaire

by Jo (LemonJoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonJoice/pseuds/Jo
Summary: "you did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace..."Hank and Gavin must find RA9. Only “it” can enable to create an heaven of peace and security for those who flee the eternal conflict.But the power of RA9 is a much-coveted object, and everybody aren’t as well-intentioned...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Day of Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Its fingers slid along the keyboard.
> 
> "wait..."
> 
> "is something wrong ?"
> 
> "th-this is my first time... p-please, be gentle..."
> 
> It smiled like a predator and whispered in my ear "Virgin writer are my favorite..."
> 
> ヾ( ๑⊙Д⊙)ﾉ

**D** etroit **C** ity, 21 december 2012

Gavin and Elijah, 10 years old, like all the other friday, was on their way to school. And like all the other friday, their father was grumble about traffic jam and their mother was hanging on the phone.

“Jerry, you know that make an other loan is a bad idea… Jason please, close the window, it’s too noisy outside !” 

The father sighed before closing the window of his side but turned up the volume of the radio.

“ _ Strange weather events have been seen in the sky over méditérean sea : million people have been witnessed what’s seems to be auroras. Auroras is a natural light display caused by solar wind hitting the magnetic pole of the earth in the magnetosphere… _ ”

“Gavin ! Eli ! stop fighting !”

“But it’s not me ! he keeps putting his arm on my side of the seat !” said gavin, hitting his brother with his elbow.

“ _...Yesterday at 10pm “Magda” is born in Romania. with the birth of the young girl, humanity have passed the 15 billion people !... _ ” 

“I will never be at work in time…” Jason muttered before honking angrily. “The light is green ! oh my god, GET A MOVE ON !”

“Mum ! Gavin keeps hitting me !”

“Great honey, keep going ! No ! I didn’t say your project makes no sense, but maybe you should reconsider it. Start a new restaurant is a bad idea in your condition. Maybe can we negotiate a debt consolidation ?”

_ “...It’s now official : French voted for the withdrawal of the france in EU. This is the second of the Inner Six to exit EU after Belgium. Théo Lacoste, the prime minister of France, has announced the end of each contract with EU including the selling of nuclear energy and the delivery of freshwater in the south Europe. Berlin has promised an agreement will be find for the countries concerned by the great desertification…” _

“LEAVE ME ! GET OUT OF THE WAY !” screamed Elijah, stepping aside his brother’s arm who fought back to keep his limb on the “Eli’s side”.

“Oh my gosh, kids… I swear I’m gonna kill both of you if you don’t shut yo-”

“Honney ! language !”

“Sorry….” The driver refocused on the road, hands tightened on the wheel. Humming inattentively, he tried to forget the half-murmured threats his sons was making at each other. “...why can I not conquer love…” His fingers was beating the rhythm when the music abruptly shutted down.

“We interrupt our program for a special flash news ! The belft of fault along the pacific coast of america has rupted this morning about 6am, causing an earthquake magnitude 9.9. This is the largest earthquake ever recorded since the Great Chilean Earthquake of may 1960. The first estimations reported of about 40 millions fatalities on the west coast of America…”

“Oh fuck…” The car’s cabin was suddenly very silencious. Even the kids in the backseat was quiet. They had understood something serious had happens. they was nervously looking at their parents when their mother, awoke of her stupor, hung out his smartphone and started to look for a name on the telephone directory. “Oh my god, i have to call uncle Sammy !”

All of a sudden, a car burst at top speed in the wrong way, scratching all the left car fender, and tearing the mirrors.

“Hey you crazy !” screamed the father most for fear than anger. He looked in his rearview mirror the mad car pursuing its way. He seemed to see some strange shadows fighting inside the car but didn’t paid much attention and moved the mirror to see his kid in the reflect.

Eli, sat just behind him was petrified : his face was pale and his mouth was slightly open on clenched teeth. his wide eyes was looking on the void while he was strangled his bear.

“You okay buddy ?” said jason. He gently pushed his son’s leg to get his attention.  When his gaze met the comfortable one of his father, Elijah closed his mouth and swallowed hard before to answer with a tiny voice. 

“Y-yeah… it just scared me…”

“Yeah, I know son… it scared me too.” He smiled at him and then looked at his other son who was gazing his brother with an intense glare. For once, he didn’t made fun of him.  When he focused back on the road, he noticed the open doors of the car ahead with no trace of the driver. “Seriously ? Is that all a fucking joke !? what the fuck is wrong this morning ?!”

“Sammy ! dear god, you’re alive !” screamed the wife in her cellphone. “Are you okay ? Everybody is fine ?” the tense in her shoulder lightened as she sighed in relief. “I was so scare for you...huh ? what ?” she furrowed her brow “Hell sam, did you hear you ? this is crazy !” elijah could hear some panicked voices escaping the phone, and he saw his mother’s eyes widen. “A bunker !? of course not ! Sammy, you must be on shock ! this doesn’t make any sense ! Demon doesn’t exi-”

A loud crash interrupted the women and the car was violently hit by something, throwing sharp metal and glass shards all over the cabin.  Groggy and wrestled with the air-bag, Jason coughed hard, his lung trying to find some fresh air in the heavy dust. “ Is-  _ kof... _ Is everyone okay ?”.

Looking for his wife, the horrible reality hit him when he understood what happened to the car. Something heavy had fell on the right side of the car, crushing steel and flesh without leaving any hope of survival. These were Elijah’s screaming who snapped him out of his shocked stupor, with an even more terrible truth : his second son was dreadfully quiet. Turning to the backseat, he saw the limp body of gavin, half crushed by the car’s roof, staring at nothing, and an ugly wound splitting his child face.

“T-take it easy Eli, everything is fine… I’m g-gonna get you out of here, everything is fine…” he repeated like a mantra, trying to comfort himself more than his son. With shaking hands, he unbuckled his seatbelt then with some effort, opened the door and got out of the car. “It’s okay son, I got you…” When he grabbed the door handle, a loud growl froze him in his move. His eyes staring wide when he understood what had hit the car, killing his wife and son. A devil wolf-like creature with a human face was staring at him, strained muscles, ready to jump on his prey. The thick leather of the creature was torn, revealing what is looks like cable and wire. The human face of the monster drew near the man, and smiled in a sinister way. His mouth opened wider, and wider, wrecking the bones and tearing the flesh. And to the deep bottom of the gape was emerging the skeletal jaw of a wolf, tearing the not anymore human face.

Jason, totally froze by pure terror, just managed to protect himself with his arm before the creature jumped on him, pinning him hard on the concrete floor. He screamed under the pain, and his eyes rolled back as he passed out. The sinister crack of his bones woke him up, and he saw with horror the creature wrecked his arm, pulling his limb out. The human’s eyes of the creature seemed shine with sick pleasure, like he was savouring the pain of his victim.

A metallic crash echoed next to us, freezing the monster in his feast. Another creature came to land on the ground just steps from us, but she was different : she looked like a young lady, with long and curly black hairs, and a flawless face. However, her skin seemed to be made of white metal plate, under which seemed flow sort of luminescent blue blood, but the most incredible was these two great wings with silver feathers who was reflecting the sun and surrounding her, like a fire halo. Jason could not avoided to compare the creature with an angel, and he started to laugh hysterically. “I am saved now !”

The angel drew her sword and pulled it up above her head, then with a quick move, she struck it down, slaughtering demon, human and asphalt. Her mission completed, the angel flew away, without a glance for the man’s body or the terrified child she left behind. And while the world was burning, Elijah, who had witnessed all the scene, curled up on the back seat silently sobbing, and holding his twin's cold hand.

* * *

**D** etroit **C** ity, 15 august 2038.

“And another one bite the dust !” said hank, lowering the fuming barrel of his rifle. He reloaded his gun before adjusted his walkie-talkie’s headphone. “I think it was the last one on my side. How about yours ?” He waited stilly for a response. “Gavin ?” 

A curse escaped his lips because the silence, and he put back his rifle in the scabbard on his back and hastily headed for the western wing of the building.

They had been sent to investigate on the basement of an old motel who was been rehabilitated into a lodgment after the “The Day of Judgement”. But for some weeks, complaints of the residents started to flood at the DC-PD, about suspect noise on the basement and then missing people, even some child… And Bingo ! they had run headfirst into a full nest of _Fallen_. These horrible little Gluttony Demon, not more higher than a dog, was more evil than dangerous. But an entire colony of these demon could become a real pain in the ass…

Hank despised these devilous maggot ! one day, he had saw one of them wearing the skin of a freshly killed human, trying to coax some kids like a wolf in sheep’s clothing !

Hank sped up the pace when he heard fighting noise came from the room forward him. He could see lights and dancing shadows under the doorstep. Pulling out his weapon, he kicked hard on the wood door who burst wide open.

“Dammit Gav’ !”

His partner was on the floor, disarmed and engaged with five little demon, struggling for not being killed. One of them was on his head, pulling his hair with one hand and trying to slit his throat with the other. Three others rode his body, pinning his limbs on the floor while the last demon was happily undressing him.

“So he found the cellier” thought hank before open hostilities by firing on the closest creature. It literally exploded under the blast of the rifle, coating the man on the floor with blood and bowels. He kicked the one restraining gavin’s arm, and knocked off another with the butt of his weapon. Taking advantage of his new freedom, Gavin stole the knife of the opponent above his head and shove it across its throat. the creature produced gurgling sound trying to pull the knife off of its throat, speeding up its death, and coating the man with more blood.

Gavin got back on his feet, spitting some sticky fluid off of his mouth and looked around him : Hank was slaughtering the lastest demons with his hunting knife. Now out of danger, he took the time to catch his breath and putting back his pant. As he looked for his shoes in a bunch of stuff - certainly the personal effects of precedent victims - Hank burst out laughing.

“Holly shit Reed, you must see your face ! Kamski owe you a new coat !”

Gavin spat a mix of saliva and demoniac blood “Eli owe me more of a coat in my opinion… Let’s get the hell out of here, I need a coffee !”

“And a shower.” smiled the older man under the black glance of his partner who was tying his combat boots “Oh, and you’re welcome.”

“For what ?”

“For saving your cocky ass, dumbass !”

“Hmpf” gavin snorted. As if he needed someone to watch his back ! but he didn’t contradicted him however, and changed the subject. “Call the cleanup crew, if we leave without cleaning this mess, it could draw other demons. And bigger ones…”

Hank connected his Walkie-talkie on the DC-PD’s frequency. “DC-PD unit number 5, we need a cleanup crew in the downtown sector, we have done with the Fallen’s nest at the Westin Motel basement, over.” He switched off his walkie, looking at gavin packing his stuff. “Can we go now princess ?”


	2. Dystopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "imagine a place or state in which everything is unpleasant or bad, typically a totalitarian or environmentally degraded one. " Virilio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So you hunger for more ?"
> 
> "yes..."
> 
> "Did you enjoyed your first time ?"
> 
> "It was... interesting. I want to try more..."
> 
> "as your wish..." ヾ(。◣‿◢)✧

**D** etroit **C** ity, 21th august 2038 

“Gavin…”

Gavin groaned slightly in his sleep and turned around in his bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders

“Wake up Gav’...”

He frowned, and sank his head in his pillow, trying to make stop the annoying voice.

“WAKE UP !”

Gavin jolted, now fully awake, short of breath and tensed. Eyes wide open and senses alert, he struggled to find the light switch, fumbling around in the dark. The room was suddenly illuminated, making gavin blinked to adjusting his eyes at the luminosity.

Nothing, he was alone in his room. Sighed with relief, he allow himself to let his guard down, and loosened up the tense in his muscles. He running his hands over his face, stopping one moment on the scar on his nose before pursued through his hair, adding more chaos in it.

He looked at the clock : 5:54am. He sighed heavily and conceded to crawling out from under the blanket to start his morning routine.

The city of Detroit was no more than a shadow of itself, like most of the other cities on the world. Downtown Detroit had been entirely fortified to offer security and comfort to the few 30.000 survivors. Outside the barricades and fences, the city was the playground of demons and angels, and some marginal humans.

With a density of almost 10 000 people per Km², the citizens was crowded in building and block of flats depending of their utility for the society. The more useless lived in makeshift or improvised settlement while the more influential or rich shared the luxury of the great complexe GM.

Gavin, like all the other DC-PD workers, lived near the West Door, in the old Detroit police Department, with shared refectory and bathrooms.

At 6:23 am, he was at the mess, eating his high-protein and tasteless pudding of “you-don’t-want-to-know-what-is-it” without appetite. The crash of a meal tray on the table brutally pulled him out of his torpor. He looked up and saw Hank in front of him, a mocking grin on the lips, siting down calmly on the chair.

“Ready for a new day on duty, brat ?”

Gavin snorted “The refectory close in 10min, you should shut up and hurry you to eat…”

“Always in good mood, it’s pleasant in this early morning !” said hank, before eating a full mouth spoon of his pudding. “So, Where do you guess we gonna be affect today ? personally, I hope for something not too shitty !”

“With our luck ?” Gavin responded with a mirthless chuckle. “I bet for a shity assignment with demons of sloth or gluttony !”

Hank groaned at this thought. “Ugh, damn it, why I cannot have an easy stuff or maybe one or two demons of lust ? Shit, last time Ben had to deal with two succubus ! but me ? nah ! only disgusting and nasty demons…”

“yeah, and he almost died ! All the demons are piece of shit, and angels aren’t better ! they all deserve to be hunted down and killed.”

An uncomfortable silence took place between the two man. Hank knew the hate of his partner against these demonic and angelic creatures. Himself had loose his family because of they, but the young man was consumed by rage and anger.

He shoved the last spoon of his breakfast in his mouth and standed up to clear his tray. When he walked right past the young man, he patted on his shoulder friendly. “Come on, the assignments will begin.”

Gavin doesn’t said anything first, still lost in his dark thoughts, before swallowing his glass of fuming black liquid who had about coffee only the name. He then standed up too with his tray, rejoining his partner.

The Assignment Office was always noisy at this hour. Everybody chatting about duty of the day or sharing anecdotes about past missions. Hank had to jostle to make his way to the counter where a young afro-american lady with almond eyes was standing.

“Hey cutie ! what do you have for us today ?” Gavin rolled his eyes at this pathetic try to flirt and settled for a nod to the young lady.

“Hank !” chuckled the woman. “Remind me, you are in the team number 5, isn't it ?” Hank nodded. The young lady typed in the keyboard of her old computer and frowned. “Wait a minute… that’s weird.”

“Problem ?” asked Hank.

“Uh… no, It’s alright.” She made a fake reassuring smile. “No assignment today ! But Captain Fowler want to see you. Both of you.”

Hank and Gavin shared a confused look.

“Well… let’s go.” Said the younger.

The office of Captain Fowler Jeffrey was at the central of the DC-PD “Deviant Control - Protect Detroit” who was located on the north tower of the renaissance center, the old head office of General Motors before “the last day”. Today, the building was the heart of Neo-Detroit, where all the decisions were made.

The northern tower was dedicated to the defense and armament. To the east, the tower availed of all the infrastructure provided to scientific and healthcare research, and the three first floor have been converted on hospital. The southest tower was for the supplying and food. Searchers and operators had transformed the tower on a genuine hydroponique greenhouse and larva and insect breeding or all other entomofauna food source. At the western tower, technicians and engineers invented, created or fixed the protection, transport or telecommunication devices for the city.

Finally, the middle and highest of all tower, the famous Detroit Marriott, was the residence of the most important men of Detroit : High Ranked military, the greatest searchers, doctors or engineers, but also the influential and powerful men having preserved their notoriety even after “the last day” and whose Gavin hated the most. And at the very top of the food chain : Elijah Kamski, charismatic leader and protector of Detroit…

Hank and Gavin took the exit of the police department and headed to the nearest tram station. It had now been two years since the Detroit People Mover was rehabilitated. It was a long and difficult project to repaired and securised all the railroad and hanging bridged but now, the city enjoyed the benefit of a fast travel device. However, the tram was reserved to the workers and health emergency. The civilians wanting to move across the city had to manage on their own which meant walking or for the most lucky of them, with a bicycle.

Of course, the residents of the Detroit Marriott was exempted of the rule…

The path to the Renaissance Center tram station was 10 min long of pure boredness. They came in the reception hall of the Tower North et introduce themself to the operator.

“Ah yeah, the team number 5 ? Captain Fowler waits you in his office. I guess you know the way ?”

Gavin nodded and the two men headed to the elevator. The high ranked man receive them immediately in his office and get to the point without even welcome them.

“Hank, Detective Reed, I’m not gonna beat about the bush : I got a direct order of the High Consul of Detroit. According to your high success rate on the field and your skills and abilities, you have been selectioned to a top secret mission. From now and until a counter order, you are under the direct jurisdiction of the High Consul of Detroit and his president : Mr. Kamski.”

“Is it a joke ?” asked Gavin, with a nervous chuckle, before frowned. What the hell was the matter with his brother…?

“Do I look like I’m having fun, Detective Reed ?” said Fowler, unsmiling.

“What is this mission ?”

“I don’t know, Hank, even I can’t know what the matter. You are still member of the DC-PD, but you receive your orders from only one person.”

“Bullshit !” burst Hank. “I didn’t sign up to be the dog of stuck-up jackass ! these mother fuckers doesn’t have their own _elite troop_ ?!”

“Hank…” Sighed the black man. “This is not the time for this. And the Captain Allen has other priorities. Moreover, this mission isn’t his area of expertise.”

“Oh, really ? and what is our _area of expertise_ ?” asked Hank, arm crossed on his torso, an ironic smile on the lips.

“Demons.”

* * *

Hank waited calmly on the cozy velvet bench of the Detroit Marriott, while his partner paced in the fancy lobby, assaulting the receptionist every five minutes to know if Mr. Kamski was going to see them.

“Relax kid, enjoy the moment ! It’s not every day we’ve got the opportunity to squat the upper-class !” sarcastically said Hank, biting a red apple. “Damn, it’s been a while since I’ve ate a fresh fruit…”

“Well, if you take all this shit lightly, good for you !” grunted the Detective.

The old man sighed heavily. “Easy Gav’, I don’t take it lightly, I just try to look on the bright side. I’m worry too ! Most of the time, when people start to talk about “secret mission” and squeeze out the high rankeds, It’s not a good sign.”

Gavin opened his mouth to reply at his partner but the receptionist of the Marriott interrupted him. “Mr. Kamski is ready to meet you sirs. Please, could you get on the elevator ?”

The two policemen did as asked and before they can asked for the floor number, the elevator’s door closed and the cabin started to move.

After few minutes, the elevator door opened on a sumptuous suite, at top of the Marriott. The white walls contrasted with the dark oak parquet. A big grey sofa faced up to a panoramic window, where we could see all Detroit, the new one, like the old, took up all the space.

Elijah, the hands lazily crossed in his back and standing in front of the elevator, was waiting for them, a smirk on the lips and piercing blue eyes. He wore an anthracite silk bathrobe, contrasting with his pale skin and his hair was styled in man bun.

“ _Messieurs_ ” he said, bowing theatrically, “be welcome.”

“That’s enough, spare us your drama.” said Gavin, unimpressed by his twin’s imposing presence. “Where is Chloe ?” he asked leading himself to the bar and fumbling in the spirits and liquor bottles.

The smirk of Elijah grew wider because of his brother behavior before shaked his head, pulling himself together, and holding out a hand to the man in front of him. “It’s a pleasure Lieutenant Anderson. Thanks for coming.”

“The pleasure is shared…” said Hank, awkwardly shaking the hand.

“Do you want something to drink Hank ? May I call you Hank, right ?”

“Eww, yeah sure.” He racling his throat. “do you have scotch ?”

“Obviously. Got it Gavin ?” Responded the host, staring at the old lieutenant without relinquishing his smirk.

Gavin came back minutes after, sipping a Salty Dog and holding out a glass of Scotch without icecube to his partner.

“Let me get straight to the point, _Lieutenant_ , can I trust you ?”

_And here we go…_ thought Hank. He tried to not been intimidate by the sharp cold glare of the young man, who was looking for any shamed failure or hidden secret. No doubt, Elijah Kamski was young for sure, but he had an undeniable charisma. It was not surprising that he managed to rise through the ranks of the social scale and rebuilt Detroit.

“Well…” He tried to speak

“You have to know that the mission I have personally entrust you is essential and critical. About it depends the safety and the sustainability of Detroit and his civilians. I can’t allow me to hire incompetent or untrusted people, do you understand ?” The leader had quitted his connivance smile.

“Eli…”Feeling the growing tension between the two men, Gavin tried to defuse the situation, in vain.

“How convenient !” Hank begin to be really pissed off by the half-said slurs and threats. Undaunted, he struck back, blaming the man with his finger. “The safety of the people of Detroit is also my priority ! I don’t care about the little tricks and political ploy of the spoiled little smartass who live in this tower.”

“Fine !” Said the _spoiled little smartass_ with a genuine smile. “So we are on the same wavelength.” He patted the shoulder of the confused old man and guided him through the sofa, inviting him to sit.

Gavin who was looking the scene sighed in relief. His brother could be a total asshole when he wanted to and his partner wasn’t knew for his patience. He drank a sip of his cocktail and joined the men of the sofa.

Jericho, the closest deviant city.” Gavin choked on his glass and Hank frowned, not sure he had heard correctly. Taking benefit of his coughing brother and Hank’s disbelief, Elijah kept talking “The leader of Jericho, an Angel of Wisdom of the name of Markus has the same goal as me : He wants peace and safety for his people without the constant fear of the war and hate. He wants to live peacefully with Humans and…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Is this a joke ?! _Live peacefully with Humans_ ?” Blew up Gavin, “They should have thought of this before eradicate almost all living beings on this fucking planet ! and now what ? you gonna tell me they want to repent ?!”

“Gavin please, calm down, Markus and his people only wants peace ! They don’t approve the atrocity of their fellow and don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Oh so they are pacifist now ?” mocked Gavin. “Bullshit !” He slapped down his glass on the coffee table, spilling some liquid on it.

“Things are different now Gavin, and people too. What they done is from the past, we have to think about future ! our future !” Elijah wasn’t impressed by his brother demonstration of rage. He stood firm and determined to convince the two men. Hank on his side, didn’t dare interfere between the twin brothers, choosing to listen the arguments of both side.

“Excuse me ?!” Gavin stood up, really pissed off now, towering his brother. “So mum and dad are from the past too ?! All the things we had to endure all these years, all the losen friends, the pain, the dead, this is all from the _past_ ?! Look at outside and get out of your luxurious bubble ! Misery and death is still here in your precious city you are so proud of !”

It was the turn of Elijah to stood up, dominating his smaller brother. “I didn’t said it doesn't matter, but we have to move on ! Lament on the dead will not bring them back ! We have to progress Gavin ! If we want to survive, we need allies ! And Markus’s people want the same thing !”

“They put us on the verge of extinction !!” screamed Gavin.

“Don’t be stupid ! We are just the unfortunate casualty of their war !”

“ _Unfortunate casualty_ ? So this is what I am for you ? just an unfortunate casualty…?” said Gavin, hurts with a shattered voice.

Elijah froze, angry abruptly dropped. He still stuck, looking his brother with a shared pain. “Of course no…” His voice was whisper and Hank barely manage to hear him. “This is not what I meant…” tried to comfort his brother but it was too late, the damage has been done, and Gavin looked him intensively, his tough face contrasting with his teary eyes.

“Gavin.”

The three men jolted and turned back at the sweet voice behind them. A young beauty with pale skin and blond hair had just entered in the room. She wore a blue chic dress, emphasized the slim shape of her well proportioned body. Despite of her cold beauty, Hank can’t suppress the slight heat in his chest under the warm glare of the young lady. Her blue eyes looked like the comforting ones of a mother, the loving ones of a wife and the reassuring ones of a close friend at the same times. With a light step, she crossed the distance and came close to Gavin taking his face between her hands.

“I know the pain who consume you and I can feel the dark part who slumber inside you. I can’t do anything to ease your burden and it’s breaking my heart.” She wiped a tear on the cheek of the men with her thumb before continuing. “But your brother is right. These eternal conflict must end.”

Gavin shut his eyes trying, in vain to stop the stream of tears, took an heavy breath, and reopened them.

“If I do it, it’s not for your people or for the crazy ideas of my brother, but because I owe you one…”

“Thanks you Gavin.” She said before lowered the broken man’s head and place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! it was funny to write !
> 
> See you on the next chapter ! take care ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so i'm sorry for all my mistake ! (Any help is welcomed !)
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this, (￣∇￣*)ゞ
> 
> (btw you can find me on Tumblr ! lemon-joice.tumblr.com )


End file.
